Falene Soulfire
"She is the beacon which shines the brightest amidst valleys of luminous wonders. She was conjured in a way that special honor and care were given to parts less dignified. This makes harmony among members, so that all members equally care for the other. Should one suffer, so too shall others share in their suffering. If one is honored, so shall the others rejoice. Quel’Thalas, have we not suffered sufficiently? Let it cease and not be so among our own brethren. The most horrific method to destroy an organism is from a festering cancer within." Encompassed by Ghostlands' haunting thicket, Falene Soulfire matured into adulthood revering the enchanted nature of Quel'Thalas. Protecting it became her life's endeavor, and she did so with utmost fervor alongside its beloved children. However, no amount of fervor would spare their home from the Scourge whose corruption plagued the land just as it plagued her conscience. Surviving the loss of her King and dissolution of the Sunstrider dynasty had only made the reward of life bitter with burden. Appearance Falene carries herself upright with an assertive posture over five feet in height. A velvety hood embroidered with golden thread veils her snowy crown of sculpted curls. Squared jaw and high widow’s peak form the fair canvas of her face. Heavy-lidded eyes beam with the aura of her addiction. They are framed by groomed brows and flank a straight nose peppered with freckles. Fragrances of sweet flora permeates a raiment of formfitting leather and mail that conceals her slight figure. From the shade of Eversong's autumnal foliage she draws the silent string of her ornate bow—obscure and lethal as the beasts she emulates. Personality Falene paces in purposeful speed on a path wedged between poised femininity and amoral savagery. Her once soft, coddled naivety of youth had matured to a specimen of militant dedication and vengeful patriotism. She demonstrates an exceptional degree of sophistication, articulate in speech which carries an aristocratic timbre, indicating knowledge in matters beyond the rustic lifestyle of rangers that she had undertaken. Biography Background Falene wasn’t privileged with an inheritance of nobility nor a gift for spellcraft. She could never weave the scandalous ties fit for an esteemed magister in Silvermoon’s convoluted politics, nor bathed in enough Amani blood to earn a hero’s fame. It was once a personal belief that she would always be the government’s pawn—lending her cannon fodder existence to help pave the way for more qualified specimens. At age six, Falene and her adolescent brother, Fenix, were orphaned when Amani headhunters ambushed their parents while patrolling Ghostland's borders. A grieving but resilient Fenix assumed sole guardianship of Falene. He taught her essential techniques to sustain herself and manage their home, such as gathering natural resources and hunting wild game. In aspiration to dignify her family name, this remnant daughter of the deserted Soulfire house channeled survival skills and an affinity for nature through the role of a ranger. Sniper assaults, utilizing poisoned equipment, and unleashing the ferocity of befriended beasts were her specialty. She could carve Eversong’s oaken branches into her own bow, and sharpen Elrendar’s stones into sleek arrowheads. Second War Falene was too young to participate in battle. It wasn't until the cusp bridging the 2nd and 3rd Wars, which spanned over 10 years, that she began training as a ranger of the Farstriders. 'Third War' Despite the advantages borne from her talents, the Scourge invasion across Quel'Thalas rendered it to ruin, and the sanguine aftermath left scars that ran deeper than the surface of flesh. Tracing the country's center from Plaguelands to Isle of Quel'Danas was a massive road of charred nature and compacted bones where undead marched. Kel'Thuzad defiled the Sunwell from which he was resurrected, forcing Prince Kael'thas to destroy it lest corruption permeated the land. The Fall of Quel'Thalas Severance between the Sun's children and their font had resulted in withdrawal pangs of which Falene was severely afflicted. She thirsted for the mercy of amnesia and numbness, provoking her to squander precious days in drug-induced comas. When conscious, their potent fumes were siphoned, and she would become lost in a fatal euphoria. Someone, presumably Fenix, had discovered her while in such a state and arranged for her admission into the local infirmary. Her recovery was swift but not without sacrifice. She swore onto herself an oath that impulsive emotion would never enslave her again. Her labors were to be dedicated to militaristic endeavors, and she designed exercises to suppress any psychological obstacle. The military provided labor, labor was a distraction, and distraction was her remedy. Burning Crusades Outland By this time, Prince Kael'thas had fled to Outland from Northrend and sent word back home to recruit seasoned and able-bodied soldiers. The Soulfire siblings were two of thousands who answered, enlisted as a bowman and bloodwarder respectively, for a regiment the prince would designate as the Sunfury. Together they followed Kael'thas into Outland where they would begin building a new, golden utopia for their people who still waited to be reunited in Quel'Thalas. When the Scryers defected from Kael'thas in favor of acquiring refuge under the Sha'tar and the naaru A'dal, Falene remained in Netherstorm. When it was discovered that Kael'thas had broken his alliance between Illidan Stormrage for that of the Burning Legion, she and a branch of Sunfury prepared for their return to Quel’Thalas apart from their wayward prince. Sunwell Plateau Falene didn’t associate herself with either The Scryers or Shattered Sun Offensive, opting for a more discreet return to her country. But she couldn’t ignore the demonic infestation that had overwhelmed the Isle and posed as an adventurer who offered their aid in eliminating a token of the Legion’s intruders. Wrath of the Lich King Falene rendezvoused with her former Ranger-General’s army at Undercity from which they set sails for the shores of Howling Fjord. She was among the soldiers who infiltrated the three wings behind Icecrown Citadel, and thankfully managed to avoid cooperation with the morally constricting Argent Crusade by assisting the Ebon Blade death knights from their outposts, instead. Cataclysm Battle for Gilneas Falene continued a close partnership with the Forsaken and contributed to the cleansing of worgen and the Alliance’s SI:7 in Silverpine Forest and the 7th Legion in Gilneas. Rise of the Zandalari Her attentions were eventually brought back to Quel’Thalas when it was learned that the troll tribes of Amani and Zandalari conspired to form a new empire and exact revenge on their elven adversaries. Falene joined the Farstriders led by Halduron Brightwing along with Vereesa Windrunner’s Silver Covenant and Vol’jin’s Darkspear. The threat was successfully removed. Mists of Pandaria Grouped with fellow rangers, Sunfury, Blood Knights, and the Reliquary, Falene followed the Regent-Lord’s summon to Pandaria to investigate mogu artifacts. Purging of Dalaran Eventually, their progress was halted when Grand Magister Rommath called for capable soldiers to accompany him to Dalaran where they were formed into a strike force. Their objectives were to first and foremost rescue the Sunreavers who were endangered and imprisoned by Jaina’s orders. Silver Covenant agents who interfered were terminated. Isle of Thunder Falene trailed after Lor’themar into the Isle of Thunder where she defended their camp and struck blows against the Zandalari trolls and Jaina’s Kirin Tor Offensive. Her passionate involvement earned her a membership amid what the Regent-Lord christened his elven soldiers the Sunreaver Onslaught. The Darkspear Rebellion Once matters were concluded on the Isle of Thunder, Falene returned to a Kalimdor that was in open rebellion lead by Vol'jin, against Garrosh and his Kor'kron. Falene eagerly allied herself with forces of both Horde and Alliance in sabotaging the Kor'kron's supply chains for Garrosh's war effort across the Northern Barrens. She also helped escort Alliance pack kodos and Horde Barren caravans to safety by repelling Kor'kron caravan raiders. Siege of Orgrimmar Considering herself officially finished and fed up with Pandaria, Falene was delighted to storm the shores of Bladefist Bay where she, the Sunreaver Onslaught, and Sylvanas’ troops eliminated Kor’kron opposition and held the beachhead so Horde soldiers could advance to the entrance of Orgrimmar. Warlords of Draenor Falene was stationed in Talador as a ranger for the Sunsworn, a recent military division headed by Lady Liadrin and her Blood Knights. She assisted in reinforcing the Auchenai's defenses of Auchindoun, and then the Sha'tari's of Shattrath City from agents of the Legion. With the death of Socrethar and his lieutenants, the Sunsworn parted with their draenei allies, now capable of independently reclaiming their cities, and began preparations for Tanaan. Ashran As much as she loathed the planet and harbored no emotional investment in its inhabitants, Falene managed to acquire a sum of pleasure when she partook in the Horde's advance across the isle of Ashran. Under the Vol'jin's Spear led by High Warlord Volrath, Falene devastated Alliance opposition. Quotes Little Raven • "I don’t want you cannibalized, too, Fen'! I want to stay with you!” Gathering of the Forsaken • "I reminded them that their Queen derived from elven origin, then asked what justifications were there to be so vocally discontent with the children of her former nation?" • "Isn't the fact that Lordaeron was their home in life the very reason they fight opposition from the Alliance and Bloodfang pack to continue residence in undeath?" • "Only descendants of the Highborne such as ourselves can experience the tragic sensation of the lament within our cores, by thorough comprehension of our worldview, with no translation necessary." • "The reason we have been able to undermine the advances of the Scourge within our lands is because she reinforced our defenders with her own." • "She may not survive off our air like she once did as Ranger-General, but her life was sacrificed for our protection, and she continues to provide just as I continue to serve." Letter to Silvermoon • "Think big, Quel’Thalas, because we are big. This impressive establishment of our cooperative presence proves so. We can achieve the unfathomable. That is, if we can cooperate through our actions and not words alone." • "The moment our people realize that a collective change without a collective definition is moot for success will be the moment we can conjoin our individual talents, wisdom, and experience to achieve a singular but expansive goal." Hallow's End • "We dipped our fingers in the piles of ash collecting at its feet and painted our faces in soot-black memory of strength earned through suffering. Despite this dour reminiscence, we were proud to simply be." • "My comrades—their will to exist and revel in freedom were not so strong, after all." • "I’ve learned that if demigods such as ancients, titans, and Old Ones must die—then by what right should those I love be anymore exempt?" • "My love has no power. It cannot shield that which was destined to die. No one’s can." Trivia • Falene (like her mun) is an artist. Besides cartography which is more for obligatory purposes, Falene has drawn her own plant studies, having a genuine appreciation for botany. • The intoxication Falene endured subsequent to the Scourge Invasion sustained permanent damages to some of her brain structures. The more observable results were retrograde amnesia, specifically from the peak of the Invasion to waking in the infirmary. • At some point before the events of the Burning Crusade, Falene's elder brother, Fenix, was enlisted in the Thalassian Army and among the first to make the journey into Outland under Prince Kael'thas' guidance. While there, his service and loyalty were gifted by Kil'jaeden with the blood of demons that transformed him into a felblood. He then joined the military sect called the Shadowsword and invaded his own home of Quel'Thalas. He, along with the Shadowsword, seized M'uru from Silvermoon City and retreated to the Sunwell Plateau where they encountered opposition from adventurers, one of whom was Fenix's sister, Falene. • Although they share a surname, Falene is not related to Vendellin Soulfire. External Links Armory Page Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Farstriders